Content such as news stories or other collections of live or recent content has traditionally been presented to consumers in a heavily controlled and curated format. Early formats for news presentation included newspapers and magazines. Later formats included broadcast radio and television news. Traditional media and news sources for time-sensitive content are typically heavily associated with corporations or well-known persons who gather and present information about current events and happenings. In the modern Internet era, many such news sources have fragmented, but core aspects of information gathering and presentation often remain associated with professionals gathering and sharing information in a way that is tied to an individual identity. While such practices have been able to support some news structures with valuable analysis, the process for generating stories where select professionals filter information and generate stories is time consuming and introduces significant delay between an event occurring and presentation of information to a news consumer.